Out Of My League
by keishinigami
Summary: It was she who made him smile a lot and to enjoy everyday of his life. It was she who taught him how to love and live life to the fullest. And it was she who made him believe that fairy tales do come true.


**This is a songfic based on the song **_**Out of My League**_** by **_**Stephen Speaks**_**.**

_**GOKUSEN **_**AND **_**OUT OF MY LEAGUE**_** ARE DEFINITELY NOT MINE. What I own here is just the story plus one original character. :) I hope you enjoy it and fall in love as you read.**

* * *

**OUT OF MY LEAGUE**

When I first met you, I didn't like you at all. I thought you're just an arrogant and a stubborn type of guy. I thought that you're self-centered and that you care only about yourself. And you always wear this irritated look on your face as if you hate everyone.

_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away,**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**_

_**Makes me shiver but in a good way**_

_**All the times I have sat and stared, as she thought fully thumbs through her hair.**_

_**And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays with me, sitting there slack jawed and nothing to say.**_

But this day came when I was being bullied by some students at the university. I couldn't fight back and then you came to help. It was you who fought with them and told them not to bother me anymore. And from then on, I realized that you're not really mean. I realized that my first impression with you was wrong.

_**'Cause I love her with all that I am,**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands.**_

_**'Cause she's all that I see, and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again.**_

Days passed when we found out that we have a lot in common. We both love to eat, we both love music, video games, and those kind of stuff. Because of that, we became closer and closer each day. We hang around with each other a lot and we're always mistaken by other students as an item.

_**It's a masterful melody,**_

_**When she calls out my name to me.**_

_**As the world spins around her she laughs rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise.**_

And then one day, you asked me what will I do if you fell in love with me. I told you not to do that. I told you not to fall. You asked me why. I just told you that you'll know the reason when the time comes.

_**'Cause I love her with all that I am,**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands.**_

_**'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land.**_

_**Yes, she's all that I see, and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again**__._

Later on, you confessed to me how you feel. I was surprised because I really didn't expect it. And I warned you not to fall. But you told me that you couldn't help it and it's alright with you loving me even if I don't love you back. But really, you just didn't know that from the moment that I realized that you're such a good guy, I instantly fell in love with you. I just kept it because I don't have the right to love you or to love any other guy. I don't deserve to love and be loved. I really don't.

And oh, before I forgot, I'm getting weaker and weaker everyday. I don't know how long will it still take for me to live. But before I say goodbye, I want you to know that you've been a part of my life and I will never ever forget you. Thanks for being there and sharing your laughter with me. I really appreciate it.

Love, Kei.

_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away,**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**_

_**Makes me shiver but in a good way.**_

_**All the times I have sat and stared, as she thought fully thumbs through her hair.**_

_**As she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays with me, sitting there slack jawed and nothing to say.**_

Hayato Yabuki closed the diary that he was reading. It was the diary of Kei Suzuki, the girl he loved from the very first time he met her. It was she who made him smile a lot and to enjoy everyday of his life. It was she who taught him how to love and live life to the fullest. And it was she who made him believe that fairy tales do come true.

_**'Cause I love her with all that I am,**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands.**_

_**'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land.**_

Hayato wept as he stared at the bed the nurse is currently arranging. It was the bed Kei used to sleep on during her stay at the hospital. It was already empty, just like his heart that was already shattered because of her death.

_**Yes, she's all that I see, and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again.**_


End file.
